I'm the right guy
by AdviceByRocky
Summary: This is just a short song fic about Austin and Ally, Ally is reminiscing on some memories one day. First Fan fiction ever, please give it a chance. I don't own Taylor Swifts "Ours" Or "Austin&Ally".


**This is an Austin/Ally One shot, Ally goes to the one place she's been going since she and Austin were 10 years old, the old tireswing **  
**in the fields, While she waits for austin to show up at their secret hideout, she starts to remeber how this place became theirs, and she**  
**discovers some feelings along the way. I don't own austin and ally, or Taylor swifts "Ours".**

**TIRESWING.**

She doesn't know why, but she finds herself out in the warm miami summer evening, walking down that oh so familiar road, She's been here  
countless of times, But this time it feels different, Heck she knows its different, She can see that old tireswing up ahead and she can't help  
but get a little giddy just seeing it, for an eighteen year old girl, that's pretty sad, but there has been so many memories on that old swing  
she can't care to count, Different memories pass threw her mind, the one's that stick out the most she recalls with a small smile, even though  
some of those memories had caused her to go to the swing full of saddness or anger, she always seemed to feel a great deal better after it.  
She's almost there and she's just having a hard time geting threw all this damn long grass, its yellow colours kissing her sallowed skin, she had  
been going to the beach more, She's even come to like it. Her legs are tickled by its stems and she reaches her arms out to touch its tips, she feels  
very.. Free. Eventually she makes it to the legendary swing and she sits down inside of it, She remembers a time when the both of them fit into one side,  
she laughs at the picture of it, Now they had to each go on either side, he was having trouble fitting in at all, A small smile adorns her lips when she thinks of him.  
But then again, when is she not thinking of him, he's her best friend, her light, her own pride and joy, She had always said that going to MUNY was her dream, but then  
things had kind of changed, for the both of them it had, I mean there was a time when he said that if MUNY was her dream, then it was his too, She rolled her eyes at this memory.  
They were ten years old, well she was ten and he had just turned eleven, he had bragging rights for those whole three months that he was older than her, That was actually around  
the time they found this place, This beautiful little world that only the two of them knew about, So many things happened here, and she remembers them all, some more vivid than others,  
But all of them none the less.

She's idely swinging the tire back and forth with her foot that's dangling outside it, She will never understand how after eight years, that old worn out rope, and  
Tractor tire have managed to stay together, And not to mention the fact that the tree itself was as old too, even older she thought, The branch had become slightly bent from its constant use,  
She remembers telling him the branch was going to break because he had gained weight, That was the day he chased her for about the guts of an hour, screaming at her to take it back, That he was not  
and never would be.. "Chubby" She remembers the tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard, and when her eyes got blurry and she could no longer see anymore, she slowed down.  
For her own saferty of course, she wasn't about to fall and break a bone, He on the other hand had different plans for her.

*FLASHBACK*

" Take that back right now Dawnson, or I'l ... I.. I.. I'l do something!" Austin pathetically answered.  
"Ooh I'm so scared, Is Mr. Chub chubs gonna Hurt me" Ally snickered, Sometimes it was just to easy to get Austin riled up.  
" Okay that's it, Don't say I didn't warn you, But you have about three seconds to run" She saw the mischief in his eyes and knew he was serious,  
But no way was she going to take that back, his face had been priceless, she only wished Dez or Trish had come along, one of them always has a camera!  
She realizes her three seconds are up when she hears him laughing and pouncing for her, She screams and runs in the opposite direction, only turning back to see him,  
With the same look in his eyes as he had before, Running after her and grinning. She smirked in response and shouted.. "Catch me, That is if you think you can manage it, Chubby!"  
"You are so dead!" He screeched back in response, This only further advocated her laughter, When her eyes begin to get too blurry from the tears, she slows down. She knows this is a fatal move for her, seen as Austin looks as if he was going to murder her, But she doesn't want a

broken arm or anything, She's still the sensible, level headed fifteen year old that she was raised to be. When she turns to see if he's near her she's thrown completely off guard he jumps on top of her, Pinning her hand above her arms with one hand, and tickling her sides with the other, She howls out in laughter, Torture , he's torturing her, she's pretty sure that's illegal, and that's exactly what she tells him " Austin Moon, I'm pretty sure that its illegal to torture someone

like this, especially a weak individual such as myself" His response is to wink down at her and go up so close to her face that she can feel his hot breath down her neck, he whispers into her ear,  
"its not torture if you enjoy it, Ally" He smirks at her response, even though she didn't think he could hear her oh so quite mutter of "that's what you think". They stay like that for another few minutes,  
Not saying anything, words weren't needed, a comfortable silence had fallen around them and she loved it, She could just close her eyes, and daydream, until a cough brought her back to reality, Austin, Who  
still remained on top of her was looking rather sheepish and shy, She can guess he's trying to say something because he has that look on his face he gets, when he tries to express one of his emotions, other than  
hunger or tiredness, Even though she's told him time and time again, They Do NOT count as emotions. He's about to speak when she realizes she can't breath, so she politely tells him to get the hell off of her or  
he's going to lose his manhood, He grins in response and climbs off of her, lying down beside her and intertwining their hands, She smiles at him and he smiled back, and they just sit there for the rest of the day, Smiling, laughing, teasing  
one another, Living.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

That had been an amazing day, one of the best in her lifetime, She loved those days, where it was just the two of them, Not a care in the world, Not having to worry  
about collage or love or anything complicated, it was simple, it was them. She checks the time because they agreed to meet here at six, its only Half five she sighs in relief  
At least he's not late, She chuckles. That's Austin all over, He's never late, he's "Fashionably late" As he put it,  
He thinks he can use that phrase now that he's famous, she just laughs at him and tells him he's being a dork, He'l then look at her with mock Hurt and tell her that  
she went too far that time, and he doesn't think that his heart will ever be mended, but then she smiles at him, and pulls him in for one of their hugs, those ones where  
he has to bend down a bit just to meet her halfway, and she's on her tippy toe's and he eventually gets a sore back from the bending and just picks her up and swings her around, before throwing her over  
his shoulder because he knows she hates it. She used to hate the height difference between them, because it made her feel small, physically and emotionally, Compared to him, she was a nobody, nobody could see her,  
nobody knew her, she was practically invisible but he never ceased to remind her that out of everyone and everything, she's the one he see's the most, and he loves their height difference because it means  
he can protect her from the world, and everything bad about it because she's ally and, Nothing bad is ever going to taint her he decides not while he's around anyway.

She takes out her songbook from her bag, She had lyrics stuck in her head all day, and if she didn't right them down soon, they'd be gone.  
She is humming along a melody to it too, congratulating herself on creating a song in the space of twenty minutes, Wow that never happens?  
She thinks he can see Austin coming threw the grass in the distance, but then again, his blonde locks make him blend into the grass, she barely  
notices him, funny though, she could always pick him out from a crowd, no matter what. She smiles as she see's him getting closer, and she feels warm inside  
but she knows its not because of the weather outside, She's in love, and with her best friend no less! She doesn't know how it happened but it was kind of a given  
wasn't it? They've spend ever single second of every single day together for the last eight years, One of them was bound to feel something at some point. She's  
actually pretty good at keeping her emotions in check now, she's been doing it for the past three years, Ever since the whole 'Dallas' Ordeal when she was fourteen, she  
learned to stay calm, cool and collected, well about as calm, cool and collected as Ally can get, And it works for her because, Austin Is oblivious. She seemed to have gotten lost in thought again, it happens a lot when he's around. She was daydreaming with a crease in her brow, utter concentration on her face, he speculates she's gotten  
more lyrics and he's right, She's scribbling them down into that leather bound book furiously and she looks up at him when he throws a pebble at her face, She beams at him  
and his heart melts, Its what he lives for, her smiles..Not just the average every day Ally D smile, but the one that she specially reserves for him.

"Austin, Hey Aus, Guess what?" She says, clear excitement in her voice, "Ally, Hey Alls, What?" He mimicked her words, and she sticks her tongue out at him, causing him to  
laugh at her, and he seats himself into the tire swing, his feet have to dangle out at the edge and her feet come up to rest on his lap, he plays with the material at the  
end of her dress until she speaks up again, " I.. I really need to tell you something, and this is going to seem sudden, but I've kinda written a song" she looks down,  
embarrassed at what she's about to do, the words just tumbled out of her mouth, like some sort of word vomit! she couldn't control them, and she certainly couldn't stop now  
"don't look down, Just don't look down" She reminds herself, she can do anything, with him by her side, and she knows him, there is that part of her that is screaming at her  
saying " OF COURSE HE LIKES YOU TOO YOU DUMMY" But then there's the majority saying, " you're ruining your life by doing this, you do know that right" And she's been listening  
to that second voice for too long, its about time the first guys voice should be heard! He looks at her confused, " Ally, you write songs all the time, its kind of your thing?"  
He eyes her suspiciously for a moment, something is defiantly up. " ha ha very funny, she deadpans, this one is different, Its for you" she manages a weak smile, because  
to be honest her if she hadn't been sitting down already, she'd of been on the floor long ago, " Again ally, You write me songs all the time, Its kind of what we do?" He winks  
at her now, signaling that he knows what she really means, and then he says "Well don't just sit there, sing it" He chuckles, but she's deathly silent, she's pale and he begins to worry.  
"ally, Ally-gator, are you ok? is something wrong, who's hurt you, who's ass am I kicking, I swear he's dead the son of a ... " She laughs at his over protectiveness of her, he's been that way since they were  
kids. "No aus, its about us .. you get me" "i'l just sing it, I hope you like it, It took a lot to do this so, if you laugh I will hurt you" He chuckles at her over dramatics  
"ok, go ahead all's, I won't laugh, Promise"  
"Alright, here it goes"

Ours.

Elevator buttons and morning air,  
Stranger's silence makes me wanna take the stairs,  
If you were here we'd laugh about their ,Vacant stairs,  
But right now... My time is their's.

Seems like there's always someone who disproves,  
They'l judge it like they know about me and you,  
And the verdict comes from those, with nothing else to do,  
The jury's out... But my choice is you...

So Don't you worry your pretty little mind,  
People throw rocks at things that shine,  
and life makes love look hard,  
the stakes are high, the waters rough  
But this love is ours.

You never know what people have up their sleeves,  
Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me,  
Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles,  
but I don't care, because right now you're mine...

So don't you worry your pretty little mind,  
People throw rocks at things that shine,  
and life makes love look hard,  
The stakes are high, the waters rough,  
But this love is ours.

and its not theirs to speculate if its wrong, and  
your hands are tough but they are where mine belong and,  
I'l fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you,  
Because I love the gap between your teeth, And I love the riddles you speak,  
And any snide remarks from my father, about your tattoo's will be ignored,  
because my heart is yours.

So don't you worry your pretty little mind,  
people throw rocks at things that shine,  
and life makes love look hard,

So don't you worry your pretty little mind,  
people throw rocks at things that shine,  
but they can't take whats ours,  
they can't take what's ours,  
the stakes are high, the waters rough,  
but this love is ours.

I finish the last note on a low key, I can't even bring myself to look him in the face, god only knows what he's thinking, what if he rejects me, Oh  
I knew this was a bad idea, why didn't I Listen to the stupid second voice, I should have known, he'd never like me, I'm just plain old ally, The invisible girl,  
who nobody would ever want, because I'm so shy and I'm not as pretty as everyone else and I'm also, "Hmmph- Ally was cut off from her mini rant by something warm,  
and soft occupying her lips, Austin..she really needs to start learning how to keep her thoughts, INSIDE her head,but.. but.. he's?  
he's kissing me! Oh my god, he does like me.. I knew it, See why did I freak out so much? I can so tell the future? , Oh I should probably kiss him back,  
Our lips move perfectly, and its slow and gentle, and sweet, and just Perfect, He pulls back and rests his forehead on mine, and says " How long have you felt the same  
way about me as I do about you" We both laugh, and he places another chaste kiss to my lips. " God I love you" He whispers, and I smile, and whisper back, " I love you too, but  
you know what I love a lot right now?" I Reply, " no what" he says confusedly, " I love this tire swing" I Grin at him and he places another long, kiss on my lips,and it felt right  
I felt complete.


End file.
